


Choices

by nereid



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with this story.</p>
<p>Prompt: Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

There's something wrong with this story. The story, it's upside down and rightside left and with twists and turns no one could have foreseen. He's sure something's wrong, but he can't figure out where or why it all went to hell. But then she asks him something and he still obeys, even if the part of the boy who is the love of the girl's life is already taken, and by someone who is not him.

 

 

He stays anyway.

 

 

...

 

 

_Would you_ –  
she asks.  
 _Yes_ , he answers. _I would_.

 

 

...

 

 

They escape. (That's exactly what this is; two horses, riding away, while Francis shouts and shouts and pours out the pieces of his heart that don't belong to France, those that have always belonged to Bash and Mary.) This is escaping.

 

 

They do not look back and Francis does not follow. (Francis will choose France over anything else, perhaps even over Mary. Bash will choose Mary over anything, perhaps even over Francis. Mary will choose Scotland, over and over, until there is nothing to choose and fight for, and then she will start over and choose Scotland again. Bash knows this, has always known this. Bash is almost alright with it.)

 

 

...

 

 

Mary is sitting on the bed, shivering in her wet clothes and Bash cannot help her.  
He gets her some clean, dry clothes and he turns his back so she can change. He doesn't take a peek (alright, he does, but only once) and he thinks that this is not how it should have turned out. The bastard brother in love with a woman who will never love him back, it does not make sense to be on the run with her, does not make sense at all. It should be Francis or it should be one of her girls, but it shouldn't be him. It still is.

 

 

(Then again, the only thing that matters more than God's will and God's plans are Mary's plans, and if Mary still wants him here, than he will be here, everything else be damned. There are the Scriptures of God, and there is also the way that Mary's fingers shiver when she takes the dry clothes from him and her voice that falters when she tries to say _thank you_. And if he ever has to choose, well -- he knows where his allegiance lies.)

 

 

...

 

 

In the end, Bash chooses Mary. He spills blood and chooses her and she spills blood and chooses Scotland and sometimes Francis and sometimes even Bash, but not as often as he'd like her to, and still much more often than she ever thought she would.

 

 

...

 

 

_I would_ , he says.  
 _You would what?_  
 _Anything._


End file.
